Somebody to Talk To
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: I've got this horrible, nagging, empty feeling. And the only person who can fill that void? I pushed her away. One shot song fic inspired by Somebody to Talk To by This Providence. Enjoy :


**A/N: :] Nother one-shot. The idea came to me while one the bus one morning. I was listening to **_**Somebody to Talk To**_** by this Providence, and felt like applying it to Channy. Surprising? I don't think so.  
Oh, and thanks to TrinityFlower of Memories for the summary :P I was really stuck on that.  
Anyhoo, on with it. Please, Read, Review, & Enjoy.**

I've got this horrible, nagging, _empty_ feeling. And the only person who can fill that void? I pushed her away.

She was a sweet, caring girl, who only wanted to be a friend to me, but I pushed her away.

"How could I be so stupid? So insensitive? So..._careless_?" His voice is full of emotion - despair, sadness, hopelessness - but it falls on deaf ears.

Right now, more than ever, I need someone to talk to, someone who understands, someone who _cares_, but I pushed her away.

"My sins caught up to her. I've lost the best friend I could have possibly had, and _now_...it's not like _you_ can help me." He laughs humorlessly to himself and the lifeless room.

I _hate __**hate **__**hate**_ this place. It's sterile. And cold. Void of any joy. Crushing the hopes and prayers of everyone in it on a daily basis.

_A brightly lit tragedy_.

"But...somehow I feel like you're still here...still _with me_."

_I can feel the warmth of your grace_.

"And it _hurts_ Goddammit!" He screams into the silence.

"I can feel you. It's like you're still here with me, but I can never hear your voice, your laugh, feel your arms around me when a girl like her leaves me because I'm too much of an ass to realize that she's _the one person_ I can't afford to lose."

_I can feel the warmth of your grace._

"And _of course_ she's the only one that would be able to help me through this. Just like you're the only one who could help me through losing _her_." He, once again, laughs sardonically to the stale, unwelcoming gloom.

"Gotta love that irony..."

There's a slight creak, but he thinks nothing of it.

He soflty bites his lip, trying to keep himself together.

"Hey," he hears someone utter softly, breaking him out of his reverie.

It's the one voice that he could never mistake for someone else. And the one voice that he wants...no, _needs_ to hear. But he doesn't turn around. He wouldn't dare. For all he knows, he's hearing things.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened," she lays a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder and he knows for sure he _isn't_ just hearing things. She's _really_ there.

"Are you alright?" She asks him even though she already knows the answer.

He takes a deep, difficult breath before letting out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, I'm doin' _great_."

Her breath hitches and he instantly regrets his answer.

But she doesn't blame him, she just wasn't prepared to hear that much grief in his voice. In fact, she'd be surprised if he said anything else. That's just how he is. She's not even sure she'd have grown to be such good friends with him if he were any different.

She steps forward, directly to the right of him and lays her pale, delicate hand over his - calloused from all those nights spent playing guitar, writing out the emotions that he wouldn't dare express in public.

He just..._can't_ hold it in any longer. His tears make the daring fall from his eyes. Tears not only from the loss, but from the illicit _joy_ from having her back.

"You're...you're here."

"Of course I am," she said softly.

"E- even after all my mistakes...you...you came through."

His words were barely audible through his tears. But she only cares about the emotion behind them - the fact that, even after all that's happened to him, there's still a hint of relief...no, _joy_ in his voice.

"I...I never thought you'd talk to me again. I guess...that teaches me to believe in miracles."

She says nothing. She doesn't need to. All she does is gently stroke his has with her thumb. All he needs is for her to be there.

She rests her head lightly on his upper arm, sighing almost inaudibly.

_Even after all my mistakes...she was true._


End file.
